


Hold Back The River (Lemme Look In Your Eyes)

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Kidnapping, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, set an undefined time after s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood-red magic starts to pour out of Morgan's hands, flowing like a river towards Alec. </p><p>(it’s so different to Magnus’, Alec thinks, His is blue, and comforting, healing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Back The River (Lemme Look In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!!!
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Alec struggled against the chains securing him to the cage, runes embedded in the chains.

 

Goddammit! This wasn’t supposed to happen! He was supposed to be at Magnus’ now, having drinks, not locked up in Valentine’s cell!

 

“You know that’s useless, boy.”

 

_Speak of the devil.._

 

Valentine appeared from the shadows, a dark-skinned child at his side with a funky tan trench coat.

 

Alec scowled.

 

Valentine chuckled. “So stubborn. Just like your mother. Maryse was very loyal, too.”

 

Alec glared.

 

Valentine turned to the child. “There’s no need to hide, Morgan. Alec is a shadowhunter.”

 

Morgan nodded, then shrugged off the coat, revealing pitch-black wings, unfurling and terrifyingly majestic.

 

Alec’s eyes widened from their narrowed glare.

 

Valentine smirked. “Morgan has been kind enough to help me.”

 

Alec frowned. “‘Help’?”

 

Morgan nodded. “Yes. With a spell,” They moved over to a spot near the cell, stretched his hands out

 

(like Magnus, Alec thinks for a moment)

 

and starts murmuring under his breath words Alec can’t understand.  

 

Blood-red magic starts to pour out of Morgan’s hands, flowing like a river towards Alec

 

(it’s so different to Magnus’, Alec thinks, His is blue, and comforting, healing…).

 

Alec backs away from the magic, but it starts to swirl around him in small spirals, glinting and thrumming.

 

It wrapped around him, starting to become more like ropes than a river

 

(Magnus’ wouldn’t do that)

 

and squeeze, starting to choke him in their grasp.

 

The magic makes its way up his body, spiraling tendrils wrapping and choking.

 

When they reach his eyes, everything blacks out for a moment as the tendrils push their way into his mind.

 

(Magnus wouldn’t do tha-)

 

When Alec wakes up, it’s like he’s in the backseat of his own body.

 

His body bows to Valentine, and his body says,

 

“Hello, Master.”

 


End file.
